HeadShot to the Past
by mendokuseebaka
Summary: Sniper has been critically injured by the RED's spy and Medic's gun is broken luckily for him Engineer's new dispenser can help him out, however what will Sniper do when he wakes up and realizes that his wounds weren't the only thing that had been regenerated. contains slash in later chapters


Draft:

Sniper looked down to the control point from his nest the sun beat down and despite being used to the Australian heat his shirt clung to his body like a second skin. He looked down trying to help his team, most of which were being sent to respawn by the Red's Heavy, capture the point.

"bloody 'ell" the Australian cursed as his teams scout was shoot down, with only 20 seconds on the clock sniper shot down the Red's Heavy hoping that one of his team mates would come back in time to capture the point. He stretched his stiff muscles from holding his gun surprisingly he had only be sent to respawn twice during the match (fix)

"I guess their French bastard isn't on his A game today" He chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his brow smiling when he saw an enemy pyro walk towards the point. He looked at the pyro through his scope letting his hand pull the trigger

"Boom…headshot" he smirked as he watched the pyros limp body fall sending him to respawn. He was interrupted from his victory by the blasting of the administrator's voice. He herd the old hags voice coming through the intercom.

"5...4...3...2...1...YOU Fail!" sniper grumbled and moved from the makeshift window. He looked down at the cheering Red's as they ran to the control point, his own team returned to the base on a much somber note.

"Guess that's that" Sniper threw his sniping gun over his shoulder packing up his things so he could head back to his base.

"iz it Mon ami" sniper eyes widen as he quickly turned around only to face the Red spy just as the Red brought his butterfly knife into Snipers lower abdomen stabbing the Blu. Sniper grunted in pain as the Red pushed him against the wall putting all his power into the knife twisting it making blood drip onto the spy's gloved hand.

"You… bloody… spook" sniper coughed in between words as blood spilled from his lips. The Red Spy smirked as he roughly pulled the knife out making blood splatter onto the dirty wooden floors of the nest. Sniper felt his body slump against the wall as pain erupted from his wound.

"iz a shame the respawn machine has been shut down I would have loved to kill you but I guess this" spy sunk his knife into the snipers right shoulder as he leaned closer to the Australian man "will leave you a reminder that I 'aven't lost my A game" the spy smirked his breathe ghosted over snipers as he looked into the man's green eyes the spy smirked as he ripped the knife out pulling away. He looked down to the bloodied man as he lit a cigarette "till next match Blu" he chuckled and activated his cloaking device disappearing and most likely escaping.

Sniper growled in pain as he leaned against the wall, his left arm clutched his abdomen. He tried to focus his vision while taking short rigid breathes to control the pain. The blu managed to pull away from the wall and limp towards his base where he hopped he could get to the medic in time.

"Medic!" Sniper limped through the doors that lead to the medic's office a small trail of blood behind. He stepped into the Medic's office and stopped at the sight of medic and engineer looking down at what looked to be the Doctor's medic gun.

"Bloody 'ell don't tell me" Engie looked up at the sound of his friends voice. The engineers face morphed into shock when he saw the state his friend was in.

"Sniper what in tarnation happened!" sniper looked at engineer his face mixed with pain and anger.

"The RED's bloody spook nicked me" medic frowned as he walked to the sniper looking at the man's wounds.

"Snipes I think that there is more than a nick" engineer sighed as medic moved sniper towards a infirmary bed, a frown adorned the German's facial features.

"my gun vas broken by ze red's zcout" he quickly made the man lay down on one of them. "I can stop ze bleeding but we need to get zis healed quickly" he looked around hazardly trying to find bandages while cursing in German.

Engineer looked at the panicking Medic. "I can always try out my new dispenser Doc" sniper looked at his friend taking a gaze medic had thrown to him and applying it to his side. His right hand dangled at his side since the stab had cut through some muscle making it impossible to move.

"anyzing iz better zen having 'im bleed to death" medic snapped at the engineer who only nodded. He started working on constructing his machine just as the doors to the office were slammed open. An angered scout came in holding his nose to stop blood from dripping onto the base floor followed by an annoyed spy with a black eye.

"Dam that RED scout he will rule the day he decided to hit me with his bat" he glared at his spy friend "this is your Fault frenchy"

Spy glared at the younger boy "I never asked you to help me Nathan besides its snipers job to cover your derriere" scout glared at the BLU spy before punching him in the arm.

"It's Nat you baguette" he looked to the people in the room n blinked "Yo Snipes why you…. what the…what happen man?" scout ran to his friends side panic evident in the boys blue eyes. He looked from Snipers face to his wounds his eye full of fear. Snipe smiled at his comrades worried face he removed his left arm from his side long enough to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Damn bloody French bastard got me after the match" BLU's spy raised an eyebrow at the sniper "no 'fence Emilie" the French spy chuckled and nodded at his friend.

"None taken Liam, tho I highly doubt you should be moving with those injuries" he looked at his friends hand and glared at scout. Engineer looked at spy and nodded as he walked over to sniper's bed.

"Emilie is right don't strain your body more then you have to." Engineer dispenser started to rise "this dispenser will heal up your wounds but you'll have to spend the night in the infirmary my dispenser heals slower than the Doc's medi gun." sniper grumbled but none the less agreed and laid down letting the medic tend to his wounds and allowing engineer to set up the dispenser next to the bed. After fixing Liam's wounds so they wouldn't bleed the Medic tended to Nat and Emilie's minor injuries.

"Now go ze Sniper needs his rest" scout grumbled and glared at the medic but none the less moved towards the exit.

"Get better we'll see ya tomorrow snipes" the boy looked to sniper and smiled hiding his face as he walked out. Sniper chuckled as he watched the youngest member of the team argue with the spy as he teased Scouts flushed features.

"Ah the youth 'ow I wish I could return to my prime time" Liam chuckled as he laid down on the bed feeling his wounds heal slowly with the dispensers hum. He turned to see Medic and Dell walked towards the door as well.

"Now get some sleep Liam I'll come first thing in the morning to check up on you" dell smiled as medic nodded in agreement. Liam waved good bye to his friends as he sunk into the bed. The hum of the dispenser making his eyes close letting sleep take over. Sniper fell into a deep slumber but failed to notice the dispensers light change from blue to a soft almost white blue.

The next morning sniper woke to the sun hitting his face his body feeling well rested his body no longer aching like it normally would after sleeping. The room was quiet letting Sniper know the dispenser had shut itself off.

"Ah what a great sleep. I'll 'ave to thank engie" Liam slowly sat up on the bed noticing how his movement was back in his right arm. He smiled as he stretched his muscles. Sniper looked down at his clothes and frowned they were dirty with blood and sweat. As Liam got up to head towards the bathroom he felt the world spin around him.

"What the?" he leaned against the wall as everything focused back to normal. He slowly moved towards the bathroom door careful not to fall. When he reached the bathroom he leaned heavily on the sink supporting his weight as the room span again. "ugh must be a side effect." He splashed water onto his face hoping the cool water would bring back his senses. He looked into the mirror and screamed. There in the mirror looking at him with the same petrified look was his 19 year old self.

"What in god's name" he held his head as everything spun making him fall onto the teal bathroom floor. "Snipes?" he could hear Dell walk into the medic room and briskly towards the bathroom door "Sniper!" his voice rose with panic as he swung the door open. He looked at the Sniper his face full of confusion and suspension "Liam?"


End file.
